


threaten with trust (deeply in love)

by deuxmille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: +20, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, And Miya Atsumu It's There To Give Him More Than One, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Miya Osamu Being A Little Shit, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Neighbors to Friends to Fake Dating to Real Dating, Pining Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Atsumu, Slow Burn, Slowly Slow Burn, Supportive Miya Osamu, The Tags Gives More Than The Chapter But Yeah, Weeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxmille/pseuds/deuxmille
Summary: Atsumu moved out for a change of air of his current monotony and boring neighborhood after his, back then, boyfriend dumped him. On his new place, he happens to have a hot next door neighbor called Kageyama Tobio, and by his sheer luck Atsumu is involved in a misunderstanding with him that leads them both to a more strange but not unpleasant situation.How good of Tobio to trust Atsumu and his good acting, how bad that Atsumu's the kind of person that falls hard and fast, and he already knows how the song goes, he recognizes its familiar feel when his heart suddenly quickens and skips a beat at the simply thought of a smiling Tobio.Tobio is too easy to love, with only few shared laughts and moments, almost effortlesly; unnintentionally, he made home in Atsumu's heart.or the atsukage fake/pretend relationship au no one asked for that never could possibly wo grong... i mean, go wrong!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Past Hinata Shouyou/ Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	threaten with trust (deeply in love)

* * *

It had been a cold cloudy day eleven months prior, when Atsumu had stumbled upon the “For Rent” ad pinned in the cork board above a table near the counter of the cozy coffee shop where he was searching shelter from the brutally cold weather and coming for his daily amount of caffeine to keep his sleepy mind going.

When he went to see and inspect the place a week after, he found that the apartment per se was perfect, and everything he could have ever hoped for change of air of his current monotony and boring neighborhood.

It was a corner apartment, facing on the pretty trimmed garden full of green foliage, growing plants, fragrant blooms and colorful flowers that all the condominium seem to shared, sun shone through the windows in the morning while it was beautifully shadowed from the afternoon heath. It was perfect and, as Atsumu signed the contract felt like all wrong things in his life were suddenly going to right themselves.

But as the say goes, while one side of your life skyrockets, another plummets in the deepest corners of hell.

He was about to throw all his wardrobe inside a huge black trash bag, a quick and efficient moving strategy that he shared with his twin since their teenager years, when the front door slammed open and his, back then, boyfriend had declared, rather solemnly that _'he was not going to wait around forever for Atsumu to get a grip on his life and keep wasting his prime on him'_ , adding to please not try to contact him again and go on.

After his speech said ex had walked out, taking Atsumu's potted plant and indoor cacti, never to be seen again.

Atsumu, though, wasn't one to let himself linger too long in self-pity, so, he poured all his frustration in the moving and forgot about it after a long shower and a quiet reconforter night of sleep in his brand new apartment.

Maybe being dumped by that idiot was the beginning of a brighter chapter.

The morning of his first day he got to know his next door neighbor and not in the most formal way there is.

* * *

It was almost half past six in the morning and Atsumu was all in for a morning spent sleeping after his first of three days off for the moving and unexpected dumped, but his new neighbor was not of the same opinion. There was some shuffling coming from a near apartment that startled Atsumu awake, quick steps and a door slamming shut resonating in the quiet hallway. Then he could hear someone running and then silence. He scoffed and promptly tried to fall back asleep.

He couldn’t.

Atsumu rolled onto his back, one arm draped over his eyes. His sleep shirt was twisted around his body, but he couldn’t be bothered to fix it, he lay spread-eagle, motionless and very much awake. _Maybe if I don’t move, I can fool my brain into thinking it’s asleep_ , he thought hazily. It almost worked too. He finally reached the transcendental state of being neither conscious nor unconscious he was trying, when his phone vibrated repeatedly greeting him with a new notification.

The noise was a tad demanding and far too loud for such hour. _I’m asleep_ , Atsumu thought. But the second notification flashing on his phone was even louder, and quite obviously more insistent with notification after notification, disruptive him completely. The strenuous noise was echoing through the walls of his quiet and still to empty room; the zippy vibration colliding with his oak bedside table urgently calling and calling, seeking attention and obtaining it.

Atsumu swung himself furiously off of his soft mattress, grunting softly as he did. A glance at his wall clock told him it was almost nine am, he spend almost three hours rolling and tousling after his neighbor left and woke him. _Why did he have to go through all these interruptions on his first day off ever?_ He just wanted to sleep dead on; first day on the flat and he already dislike this person.

And so it was with charitable murder on his mind and bone-deep exhaustion on his face that Atsumu answered his phone. There was a bright silver hair with a wonky smirk that greeted him as the contact photo of his phone screen. It wouldn't have be the first neither the last time Osamu would wake him up in such fashion.

> **samu:**
> 
> [08:55] _morning loser_
> 
> [08:55] _how’s the new home; did you already break something on it?_
> 
> [08:55] _hope they don't kick you out in the first week this time cause i wouldn't want to have you sleeping on my couch for two more years until you find something new_
> 
> [08:56] _pls dude try to be nice and approachable for once it ain’t that hard_
> 
> [08:57] _hell what am i even saying? that’s asking too much from you, leave it to me. i will charm everyone in your condo so you could stay there forever and leave me the fuck alone here. god must literally blessed you with MY face for something like this ‘tsumu_

Atsumu was feeling a severe headache coming after reading all those messages. His brother had the audacity to say all those things first thing in the morning, like what the hell. It wasn’t like Atsumu needed his twin help to make people _like_ him. First and foremost, he wasn’t in need neither want to playing friends with all his new neighbors, such reasoning wasn’t necessary to live in an apartment with random dudes and different people, nor that it was in his condominium contract.

He understand Osamu's motive when he told him to try and improve his manners a tad bit when addressing others, or even try to carry on a mere and friendly conversation with those who are going to be his neighbors for - Atsumu hoped- many years but he wasn’t an expert on that subject, but Osamu surprisingly was. Since littles they were like this.

He would probably have to thank his twin who cared this much for his well-being and wished him a comfortable and amenable stay in his new place, although Osamu disguised it as if it were to his own benefit. That jerk.

shut the fuck up why r u even up this early [09:02]

1# of all: i don’t need ur ‘help’ i’m accommodating here just fine they all fucking love me i’m a gift from heaven you stupid jerk [09:03]

2# of all: fuck u [09:03]

3# of all: YOU have MY face [09:05]

> [09:06] _did you really need two min to have a retort for that one?you’re lame_
> 
> [09:06] _perhaps the moment they’ll finally meet you i’ll need to bribe them with lifetime onigiris to let you stay there forever without complain_
> 
> [09:07] _actually it sounds like a plan. they really deserve a pat in the back for bearing with you as a neighbor_

shut up. im not thaaat bad leave me alone im on my day off [09:08]

> [09:08] _mm sure you’re not_

stop it u make me sound like im the biggest asshole the earth had ever meet [09:08]

> [09:09] _oh? but you are??_

FUCK YOU FUCKER [09:09]

DON’T YOU DARE TO PUT A FUCKING FOOT ON MY FUCKING HOUSE [09:09]

EVER [09:09]

> [09:10] _jesus your lack of insults amazed me, don’t be dramatic you know you are, is not such a bad thing_
> 
> [09:10] _and if i couldn’t put a foot in your place who’s going to save your sorry ass when you lost your keys like always?_

that’s not going to happen again, new flat new me [09:11]

> [09:11] _i mean sure hope is the last thing one lose_
> 
> [09:11] _don’t ever call me if its happens then_

u r so fucking rude i swear [09:11]

> [09:12] _love you idiot._ _ill have to go, til_ _later, i’ll bring dinner_

pizza??? [09:12]

> [09:13] _pizza_

love u 2 ♡♡♡ [09:13]

It was ten thirty when Atsumu finally stumbled out of his new apartment, freshly out of a shower when he decided to stop by to get a coffee for breakfast. It took him fifteen minutes to get to the neat café he saw the first time he came to the neighborhood and dazed a little to know the place a bit better before deciding on his new home.

The smell of coffee hit him like a truck and it was already enough for him to feeling a little bit more alive than he felt five seconds ago. He got in line and start debating if he should get a double shot cappuccino or go for the usual Americano.

The coffee shop was warm and held an aesthetic fashion on every corner; they were a group of young girls enjoying warm beverages while taking pictures of their drinks and muffins mostly to post it later on social media, they were older ones relishing on the bitter aftertaste of black coffee that’ll resonate so well on the palate or the ones that’ll have a bunch of reports and texts they have to read displayed on the tiny table of the shop thinking and praying they could concentrate better in a place filled with fragrant smell of coffee beans while a soft bossa nova playlist resonated on the background.

Atsumu was none of them.

He only came here because he felt like dropping dead asleep while walking. He didn’t start his day like he would like to. What a morning.

He sighed, looking back to the menu. Americano it is.

* * *

After his breakfast in the cafeteria, he decided that his morning was going to be spent visiting around and getting to know his new neighborhood a bit more, he had lunch in a well-known restaurant around twelve brocks away of his flat and then he took the long route back to his house, strolling along window-shopping. He start looking for some necessary goods for his new brand apartment, making a mental list on where he saw what to come back later and buy them with more time on his favor. He looked for a nursery garden and found none, so then he start looking for a flower shop to buy a plant and a cactus to place on his windows like the one his ex took with him after the dumping scene but decided to put aside his search and go home when he noticed that it was getting a bit dark.

He spent too much outside and time flew by. And that now played against him, in the morning he was so asleep that he did not even notice when he went out the door and left without the keys.

“Please pick up,” Atsumu muttered to himself, tapping his foot impatiently as he stared at his locked apartment door. His keys were likely sitting just ten feet away behind the door on the kitchen counter, where he had the habit to always leave them; new flat or not.

_“You have reached the voicemail of ‘Miya Osamu’, please leave a message after the beep.”_

The front door brushed against his back as he sank down onto the floor. After three attempted calls and several frantic text messages, he finally decided to give up; his brother was likely at work.

It wasn't the first time Atsumu had locked himself out of his apartment, in fact it happened more often than not, although most days he was lucky enough to be let in by his twin or one of his friends. Today he wasn't so lucky considering it was a Friday evening and his brother most busy day on his Onigiri’s shop after the weekends that probably will left him spent for the rest of the night. Not to mention that Atsumu no longer _lived_ with Osamu, nor near him.

Living in a new apartment and on a totally new location, he shouldn't be relying so much on him anymore, more with the mocking messages they were exchanging this same morning, but what other thing could Atsumu possibly do? Atsumu was a being of habit, and it was more likely that he was going to keep forgetting his keys even if it killed him. Osamu was the only one who had been offered a second set of keys as soon as he signed the contract of his dorm for any emergency. Emergencies like this same one.

Atsumu opened the internet browser on his phone, typing “how to pick a lock” into the search bar. Maybe there would be new information since the last time he checked.

After successfully finding one of his gold hair clips at the bottom of his pockets, Atsumu rested his ear against the door and shoved the end slowly into the keyhole, listening closely for any clicks inside the lock. It didn't seem to matter what direction he stuck the hair clip in, he couldn't hear anything. He squatted in front of the lock, trying to peer inside the tiny hole as he tried again.

“Can I help you?”

Atsumu lost balance, dropping both the twisted hair clip and his phone as he fell on his ass. His heart beat rapidly as he looked up at the person he had been too distracted to hear approach him. The boy seemed rather large from the position he was currently in and Atsumu had _obviously_ never seen him around since he moved in. If he had only listened to his brother when he scolded him for not properly introduced himself to his new neighbors, now he wouldn’t have to deal with the problem that the boy in front of him would probably call the police out on Atsumu.

“This isn't what it looks like!” He quickly reached for his things, shoving them back into his pockets. “I live here! I just left my keys inside!”

“If you live here, why didn't you just call the landlord?” The man was standing in the doorway of the apartment next door from him, in basketball shorts and a form fitting black t-shirt with a gym bag swung over his shoulder. His arms were crossed as he stared down at Atsumu, who was still on the ground, with an arched eyebrow. Atsumu noticed the toned muscles of his arms and legs and how nicely he filled out his shirt. He was slim but very muscular at the same time. He couldn't help but admire how attractive he was- this man who had apparently been living next door from him this whole time- despite his panic. In the back of his head he was able to connect the information that this boy in front of him was the same one he heard in the morning but he was more desperate to prove his innocence that playing fucking detective his mind reasoned.

“I don't know the landlord's number!” Atsumu could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest, and he prayed that his twin would exit the elevator and help him out. “I swear I live here!”

The boy sighed, uncrossing his arms and holding his hand out for Atsumu. “The landlord's number is on the door of their office.”

Atsumu wiped his palms which had begun to sweat on his pants before taking the boy's hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet. Standing next to each other, Atsumu could tell what little difference in height he had with his raven neighbor. “I don't know where their office is.”

Laughing shortly, the man shook his head. From the little words they exchanged Atsumu could deduce that although his neighbor voice wasn't loud on principle and was more of the softer and quieter side, his laughter was kind of scandalous, charming, like a warm breezes that hit on the early mornings of spring and leave a trace of warmth to the wintry weather that lately reached in the afternoons. “First floor, a little down the hall to the right of the elevators. You know, you're really not making a good case that you actually live here.”

Saved by the literal bell, Atsumu’s phone began to ring in his pocket. “Wait! It might be my brother.” Atsumu felt a wave of relief hit him as the caller ID read “samu”.

 _“Atsumu, I swear to god, if I have to leave work during my break one more time because you forgot your stupid keys again-,”_ Atsumu held his hand over the receiver, mouthing “brother” to his neighbor, before turning slightly to avoid what he imagined to be a judging look _“-next time you're walking to my work, you're lucky I leave early today and was heading to yours anyway.”_

“I love you! I love you! How far are you?”

“Five minutes, come meet me at the front door.”

“I will! You're the best Samu!” Atsumu couldn't hold back his grin when he turned back to his neighbor, who was still watching him suspiciously. “That was my brother! He has a second set of my keys. He's on his way.”

“I heard.” The boy replied softly, swigging his raven locks after shaking his head once again while he pulled his own keys out of his gym bag. “Next time just call the landlord, you can't pick a lock with a hair clip.”

“I should get going.” His face began to heat up the longer he stared at the man in front of him, which Atsumu realized may have been a few seconds too long. A voice in his head that suspiciously sounded like Samu reminded him how lame he was being and that he should be playing his fucking good new neighbor card about now. Right, he should introduce himself and then ran, totally a lesson from a 'the best neighbor book'. 

“I'm Miya Atsumu!” He blurted out as he turned on his heels, opting to take the stairs today rather than make an even bigger fool of himself in front of his unfairly hot neighbor while waiting for the elevator.

* * *


End file.
